Here
by chibi-en-miettes
Summary: This was it. Mental case or no, Hermione was going to come clean. She was sick of these secrets. She would make her understand... Hermione makes a choice between two worlds.


**Here  
**

* * *

**A/N: **Fifth HP fanfic...I'm stuck in a fandom right now. Ummm...I'm thinking of trying for seven fics altogether, to honor the seventh book coming out. So that means I need two more by Saturday? Geez...haha, I want to do a "coming out" story now, but I'm not sure...Enjoy!

* * *

"Stop! In the name of love, before you break my heart..."

She was really beginning to hate this song. Honestly, how could anyone have thought this was a good idea? Certainly Ron and Harry never would. Neither would Ginny, and she was a fellow member of the female half of the race at that. She glanced over to the girl on her right, who smiled at her reassuringly.

"Think it over...think it over..."

She was beginning to wonder if it was at all possible to use the Killing Curse on herself. She certainly couldn't remember reading anything to the contrary. oh, but never mind. The torturous song was over, thank Merlin.

"Wooo!" The girls sitting in front of her were cheering. Why were they cheering? It had been a horrible rendition of an already bad song. She quickly abandoned her place on the small stage.

"Wait up, Mya!"

Merlin, did she hate that nickname. How could she have ever liked it? She turned to the girl who had been singing on stage with her--and was now chasing after her. She waited while she caught up.

"What is it, Amelia?"

"Oh come on, Mya--"

She made an impatient noise in the back of her throat.

"--Oh fine. i Hermione /i . Admit it, that was fun."

"Sure, about as fun as hunting for nargles with Looney Lovegood." i Or gouging one's eyes out, or fighting Lord Voldemort armed with nothing but a sponge... /i mused Hermione.

"Who?" The other girl had a look on her face almost identical to that which graced Neville's face when trying to explain anything but Herbology to him.

"Oh, never mind, Amelia. Look, I'm not feeling very well...I think I'm going to head home."

"You always say that--"

"Well it's true." i When I'm with you, anyhow, /i thought Hermione.

"Ever since you started at that stupid boarding school you hardly ever speak to me! We're supposed to be best friends, Mya. i Best friends. /i What happened?"

Hermione froze. She should have gone to the Burrow again this year. But then again, she should have known that it would eventually come to this. But how on Earth was she supposed to explain all that had happened over the years to Amelia--that Ron and Harry were her best friends now? She was a muggle. She would never understand. How was she supposed to explain magic and trolls and Death Eaters to her without sounding like a mental case? Amelia would never be able to grasp the concept of Lord Voldemort or centaurs or, even Hogwarts for that matter.

"Well?"

Amelia was standing there, waiting for an answer. This was it. Mental case or no, Hermione was going to come clean. She was sick of these secrets. She would make her understand.

"Actually, you see, I...well," So much for a strong start. "Amelia, I've been keeping some things from you and I'd--Malfoy?!"

She must be going crazy. What in Merlin's name was Draco Malfoy doing in i muggle /i London? She started after him.

"Malfoy!"

"What's a 'Malfoy'?" Amelia asked.

Hermione pushed past her.

"Hey! Wait! We were in the middle of something! Mya! Mya? Hermione, get back here! If you don't come back and finish what you were saying--"

Amelia didn't have to finish her ultimatum. If she bothered to stop and explain things to Amelia, Hermione would lose Malfoy. She turned. Hermione had made her choice between her muggle life and her magical one.

"Malfoy!" she cried out. But no, she had lost him in that one moment of hesitation.

"What in Merlin's name were you doing here, Malfoy?" she murmured to herself. Was it possible that she had confused him for someone else? No, she had seen his face. And why would a random stranger run from her like that. But then, if some strange person had run towards her, she might be inclined to run away herself. But i she had seen his face /i . And then, he had turned and run.

He had looked...like a small child, lost and confused without his mother. But no, she reasoned to herself, why on earth would Draco Malfoy be here of all places. And what in Merlin's name was there for him here?

She laughed. She really must be going mad. Perhaps tomorrow she'd go looking for some nargles. She turned, resigned to the fact that she'd never be able to explain what she had just seen. Really, she should be heading home right about now anyways. Her mother was always quite cross when Hermione was late for dinner. She rounded the corner and stopped short. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Perhaps it was a case of mistaken identity. But no, wait. There was no possible way...no reason...he couldn't be--

"Hello, Granger."

--here. Why?

* * *

**A/N #2: **I don't really like the ending of this one i too /i much. Meh...but I was thinking of maybe continuing it? I'm not sure. I would like to know why Draco's there in muggle London, haha. What do you think? Review, please.

**(end)**


End file.
